


A short Muffins x Scoops thingy that I made at 12 AM

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, bonus fanart at the end, no other tags can describe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Scoops wakes up and realizes that her hat has disappeared.Muffins, being Muffins, tries to clam her down, but Scoops is too saddened to talk.Keeping this short but sweet.
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops (Mao Mao)
Kudos: 2





	A short Muffins x Scoops thingy that I made at 12 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea that I actually had for a while. Only now decided to make it

Scoops has been searching all over the room for her hat. It wasn't on the bedpost where she left it before heading to sleep. Nor was it in her side of the closet.

"WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO?"

Muffins, on the other hand, was in the kitchen, working on someone's pre-ordered pie. 

She stopped everything she was doing when she heard some familiar-sounding whimpers come from the living room.

"Scoops, are you alright?"

"I lost my hat........."

"I know where it is, I'll be right back."

Muffins headed upstairs into the bedroom. a few minutes later, she came back downstairs with Scoops' hat.

"MY HAT! IT'S BACK! Where was it?"

Muffins got startled for a bit. "Should I really tell her?" she thought to herself. She eventually explained.

"I'm so so so so sorry that I did this, but I hid it in my dresser. I just wanted to see you without your hat for at least one day, but I guess it just comes down to this: Hat or no hat, you're STILL hot. You can have it back now."

Scoops blushed, gasped silently, and started thinking about what Muffins just said. "Did she just say I was 'hot'? Did she actually go out of her way to hide my hat from me just to see me without it?" she thought to herself.

After standing there for 1 uninterrupted minute trying to process what Muffins had said, the donkey grabbed her hat out of the mouse's hands, kissed her, and hugged her.

"Ya know, if you want to see me hatless, you can always ask. Apology is accepted anyways." Said Scoops as she put her hat back on.

Muffins smiled. "I'll do that next time."

Muffins proceeded to go back to preparing the pre-ordered pie while Scoops sat on the couch. "That's another reason why I love Muffins."

THE END OF THIS SHORT FIC.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fic was based on this pic I drew a few weeks back that was originally gonna be part of the dialogue in Outwhammed 3. I was also saving it for the third fanart comp (Stay tuned), but I felt it was so cute that i should post it now.


End file.
